


Colourless

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece I wrote last year, posted to Tumblr, and then completely forgot about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourless

He’s not sure how long it’s been since they’d made it back through the ‘gate; Ronon with John over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry as Teyla and he had provided cover fire. A medical team had been waiting for them with a stretcher and had rushed off the moment John was safely secured to it; Carson was preparing the OR while Keller readied the Ancient medical scanning device.

Pacing the length of the room, Rodney tried to remember everything he knew about gunshot wounds and the statistical likelihood that John would survive, given that he had been shot several times… He shies away from thinking about what kind of damage Ronon could have caused, how being flung over someone’s shoulder probably exacerbated John’s wounds, how soaked Ronon’s coat was in the other man’s blood… 

It’s as he is turning, gaze sliding over the seated Teyla and Ronon, that the colours of his surroundings suddenly drains away and he stumbles, “God, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a hard time writing. I actually feel like I never will again but this has happened before, back then I went 3 years without writing anything tho.
> 
> Romancing McShep starts tomorrow and I still haven't finished my fic from last year *sigh* the guilt weighs heavily on my mind...


End file.
